Element Fox
by Sparrow-Batman
Summary: Aleu Silverstone is a mutant at full power with a life style like no other with amazing abilites. Like elemental, telepathic, teleknesis, mimic and regeneration. See how she does it and see you in the story!


Emotions

"We are all very unique, even though we are not homosapiens. We look, breathe, and talk like them but, we are not. We are a special breed that was created over time and space with different abilities to survive among them. We are super human, we are heroes, we are enemies, and we are friends, neighbors, no matter what they call us we are all the same." I close my eyes and sigh knowing that no one cares, "We are mutants with are abilities to survive anything we fight against and no matter what we face there will always be pain and azury inside our hearts." My hand touches my uniformed covered heart as I slowly bent my head in disgust and hide my blue eyes again.

My inner abilities start to show hardly against their hair blowing in the silent wind. Professor Logan stands against the wall looking straight at my face while nodding for encouragement to keep going on with my speech. I try so hard not to make it rain or burst into flames in the crowd room of students. "Knowing that we will probably never fit in, people knowing and trying to find us, some parents never understanding, friends and family running in panic," I pull a single tear, "people trying to kill you because they are afraid and irked." Professor Logan starts to walk to me and pats my scapula; standing there weak and wounds start to open my classmates start caring after a while. "Professor Logan, let go, I will be fine," I whisper in his ear and silently gets off the stage and travels to the shadowy corner of the room.

Shutting my eyes I start pondering and traveling to my happy place. Green grasses, warm blossoming trees, brightly colored flowers and the gentle drop of rain; the littlest things in life can make you escape and wonder around just till you are back to Earth. Smelling the sweet aroma of angel face roses and the salty rush of the ocean I begin to relax in my state of mind. I float back down and open my eyes. As my happy place came to life seeing that my classmates enjoy it too I just sit on my stool quietly and smile. Their senses on a heavenly ride and feeling the same way I enjoy the comforts of home.

"Hey Aleu, wait up!" Jason chases up behind me.

"Oh-hi Jason, what's up?" My lips slipping from my tongue to make a complete sentence I stop and then keep walking head facing dead ahead not even looking at him and he says,

"Nothing, I think your abilities are amazing. I mean seriously just thinking of something and it comes to life in your bare hands." Grass starts to appear underneath our feet and disappears behind but, keeps growing in the front of me. "Like that! That's what I am talking about,"

"Look Jason the elements of the Earth are just simply and accidentally shown through emotion nothing more, nothing less. And besides I still can't control it yet but, Professor Logan said keep trying and hopefully, hopefully someday I will control it." As we travel through the hall to the Danger Room I realize that my life kind of sucks knowing that I can't control my elemental emotion slide show.

"Apollo, control yourself today and Element Fox try to work on that elemental emotion problem." As Professor Logan stares at my fist violently flaming with the flames of fire. Then, looking into my blue eyes that had the real heat of fire coursing inside with that irksome evil look that took him by surprise. Unlike, Pyro I could create fire not mutilate it with my bare hands. Professor Logan could tell I was pissed and he backed off as everyone stared in surprise that I made him back off without saying anything mind and all.

"It's not an issue, it's not problem. It's an ability that I can't control yet get it right!" I snap bitterly at him, he spun around with his bright blue sparkling eyes and his brownish blackish hair and were you could see his facial hair.

"Aleu,"

"Don't you dare give me that, Aleu, shit! Don't you dare!" I kept control of my elements as his body mass spins all the way around in my uniform. I wasn't going to go into his mind to see what he felt or thought when I was snapped in front of everyone. "Just because you are basically immortal that does not mean you have a right to diss me in front of my follow peers and then try to clam me down when you got it open for discussion!"

"Aleu, clam down." Jason a.k.a Apollo tries to clam me down. His solar power tried to blind me and I covered myself in fog and clouds stomping across the Danger Room to get to Professor Logan. "Sorry, Professor you're on your own for this one." My hand grabbed a hold of a metal practice sword. Professor Logan grabs a wooden one as quickly as he could to save himself from my rage. Now things got dangerous.

"Apollo, get help I can't hold her off for very long." He cries across the room and I start playing knight. The sword swung and hit against his hard and says, "Aleu, what is your problem?"

"You, some days and today is that day!" I swung even harder and bitterly kick the back of his legs to trip-up on his self. I finally get him where I want him and knocked his sword out of his hands. And got mine under his chin, "I had enough of people looking at me differently and I am sick and tired of you calling my abilities I can't control problems and/or issues!"

"Aleu!" Jason grabs me and yanks me away. I push away as I look away, "What came over you?" The teachers stare in the distance watching me with confusion, disappointment, kindness and rage.

"Everything," I whisper and run away passing right through the solid wall. My long natural big brunette curls rush in the back of my head. Kitty Pryde or Shadowcat races up behind,

"Damn it, Aleu why did you do that?"

"Do what?" She was at my side riding along and she turns to me,

"You know what the hell am talking about and you're not fooling me." She was stubborn and serious and I wasn't going to give up the chase. I could mimic any power I needed to and then when we hit the last wall that lead to the outside I teleported to my room and leave Kitty to run outside.

And when I got there Jason was sitting on my bed waiting,

"You can come out now." I was invisible to the naked eye. But, he could always sense when I was there. I sighed and become visible to the naked eye and sat next to him. "I think today was just too much for the fox, am I right?" A silent nod that shook in agreement comes to mind as I lay on my covers; my head crashes into the pillow. He lays on me and I notice something different his eyes were softening. His hands trap my confused skull and kissed me softly on the lips as I flush, "Relax." He kisses my lips as his hand slithered on my stomach and right into between my chest. My eyelids hide my blue eyes as he passionately kisses me over and over again.

"Jason?" I pant as twirls me over to be on top as he grabs my ass. "Great." I was annoyed as he kisses my neck.

"What my angel?" _My what! _"Don't look at me like that you are an angel."

"O-kay, you still like me even though I acted like a totally emotional bitch today in front of everyone?" He laughs at my question.

"Like you? I love you." _L-l-love you?_ I raise a brow and thought about it. His hand slithers up and down my spine teasing it I kissed him wanting more while I was still in control. He knocks on my teeth for entrance into my mouth I let him in and he snakes in and once again grabbing my ass for a shift. My skort goes in for a hell of a ride. As the skirt part goes up while the shorts stay in place. Some how my coat was taken off and my dress shirt till the white tank top stayed on along with my tie. He too was in his white tank top wear his dog tags that said Apollo on them with a yellow sun on it. His blue eyes shined and his chocolate brown was healthy. Our bodies started to glow with solar light I kiss him politely as he twirled me over.

I snuggle into his warmth and sleep peacefully in his arms. I woke up the next morning he was gone were he should have been an angel face rose was in his place and a note.

"_Aleu, if you're reading this I am probably at training with Professor __Ororo Monroe a.k.a Storm if you will. I think you need training to with Professor Logan he knows you best anyway see you later, Jason._" I got up and dress in running shoes, a white tank top, black shorts and tied up my hair back in a ponytail.

Running to the outside and through walls I realize that Jason was right that Professor Logan does know me better than probably anyone on the planet.

"Logan?"

"I could smell you the moment you ran, what do you want?" It was a very deep scary voice.

"Logan, come out of the trees so I can tell you." He dramatically walks over to me and taps my shoulder. I spin around and sense a different odor on his skin it wasn't the normal woodsy Old Spice smell. It was different like-like a salty sweat wood smell.

"Listen Logan I-um sorry for yesterday I don't know what was up and you're like my dad, Logan I don't want to lose you because of yesterday," I flush a little as angel face roses start growing out of the green grass. My animal senses were a little sharper than Logan's but, nothing was out of the ordinary, "you know me too while to let go. I can sense it. And you are my best friend so, I will run to you. So, what do you say?"

"Well, next time, control your rage and your flames of death and one last thing quit smelling me." I flush a little,

"Sorry you don't smell normal. Did you have nightmares again?" He nods quietly and has that little grin on his face as he ruffles my hair. I jump for a hug and he accepts my peace faring. The shift of body weight was different because he let go and throws a wooden sword at me. "Uh, Logan," I throw it back, "no wood remember." I catch a metal one grinning, "Much better." We silently ready are selves then we attack head on.

We swing our swords in battle and never give up. We used are powers; he was always directing me for my stance.

"Now your hands should be like," holding them up a little higher, "this." As he lets go I mimic his adamantium claws and slowly click them on fire. "Good, now do something else." I center myself and sift; shifting quickly making the earth go up blocking myself.

"How's that for something new?" Being a smartass I play back knowing I won.

"Amazing." He stumbles and said to pretend to be in a fight using her powers/abilities to fight back.

Shutting her eyes, she contracts on the objective and Apollo walks over feeling his presents he disappears for his mind. Standing perfectly still then, snapping. Running to the targets that are roughly thirty feet she bolts. Earth makes a wall of protection around herself waiting for the right moment where they would cave in.

Lowing her defenses, she teleports sifting her weight around with gymnastics and swift kicks. Gusting up a tornado guiding it using telekinesis while burning out the companion; not seeing it coming, a tsunami washes over roughly around in a circle around her. Bow and arrows hit the targets with ashes catching them on fire. Sliding the adamantium claws out ripping them apart; claming herself down she eases up making a bubble of water and hopping it in her mouth for a drink. Her senses go wild knowing that Jason is there spotting the whole thing.

"Apollo," Logan wraps around an arm on Jason's shoulder, "don't piss her off." His mandible downs slightly in surprise normally Aleu was a pretty clam person but, she unleashed hell on the peaceful setting around her. Blowing a gust of wind in her hair to dry herself off; Wolverine the guy who found her, battled her and invited her to come to Charles School for Gifted Youngsters knowing she was safe. She was a little above Phoenix's level which was an Oemga Level Class mutant.

Her eyes still a little fiery but, her personally and energy was clam blinking to get her eyes back to normal.

"Come on, Jason. We have to get ready for class." Grabbing his hand teleporting him to his room then, quickly teleporting to mine slipping on my uniform, snatching my personally designed backpack; my elements like buffaloes stomp all over it. Words poetically cover it too in little detail. The white and blue uniform hugs me to ease my shoulders and have a good day.

Teleporting out of my room and bolting down to my class stumbling into Cyclops lifting a brow at me as I pick my self up and continuing to run in super speed. Jason was in basically all my classes and I didn't mind. I made it just before the bell rang. Professor Xavier a brilliant man suck in a wheelchair I felt bad for him. Panting in my chair, sweaty and gross; I felt like shit. Frowning, head bent thinking, _there was no point was there?_ Professor Xavier chuckles to himself.

"At least you made it before the bell rang Ms. Silverstone. It was a valued effort." Looking up and smiling then, it fades into a frown. Iceman a.k.a Bobby or Robert Drake blows my off to make me more dryer. Smiling and closing my eyes enjoying the icy feel on my skin. It brushes up against my uniform and skin cooling it off.

"Thanks, Bobby." Smiling gently and darting back to the board.

"Your welcome, Aleu," my name was cooed and purred at the same time. _Didn't he have a girlfriend? Last time I remembered he was with Rouge. _I shrug and write down in a normal pace everything on the board and going in the Professor's mind to get the next topic title down. Then, writing down the mutant types and classes it all seemed to be kenspeckled or recognized for me. I couldn't help but, yawn.

"_Don't fall asleep on me, Aleu._" The Professor's telepathic messaged me to wake up. Starching out and yawning quietly to myself and responded with,

"_I know-I know I'm trying I ran to your class to get here on time and I had a rough morning,_" flashing pictures of Professor Logan and what happened earlier that morning when, I was working with him, "_Can I talk to you later?_" I pled in my head and he said,

"_Sure._" We both stop writing knowing it was just about time.

"Now, study you have that test on Friday. And one last thing, will you control your powers or will they control you?" The bell in time, "Good day, children," everyone hopped up and left while, I glided to his desk with my telekinesis and flowed there standing still. "What troubles you Aleu?" Sighing, bent my head down, and my left hand grabbed my right.

"While, it's about yesterday," I look up at him, "well, I was upset about the report and Apollo was just not seeing how dangerous I am like I could spin out of control. Then, Wolverine was saying the day before to keep trying and then, he said to control your elemental mood swing and," sighing again, "I guess what made me snap." I sit in the air crossing my leg across the other. He looks at me as he plays the horrible video in his head.

"Aleu you are one of our best students mentally and physically but, sometimes you forget to maintain yourself. Next time breathe and clear your mind of the storm that is a about to bur." He smiles at me, "Think, calm and relax. I better sign you a pass." Writing me a pass to my next class and walking to my room. I wanted to teleport but, you can't use your powers during class so, you stay focused. _Yeah, like that ever happens._

"Aleu Anui Silverstone

F M L


End file.
